1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to an optical measurement apparatus and an optical measurement system which measure optical characteristics of body tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical measurement system is known which radiates illumination light on a sample such as body tissues of a subject, and estimates the property of the sample based on a measurement value of detection light reflected or scattered from the sample, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-291764 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-158716, for example. Such an optical measurement system includes an optical measurement apparatus which has a light source which emits illumination light to a sample, a detector which detects detection light (return light) from the sample and computes intensity of the light and a memory unit which associates and stores the light intensity and information about a measured subject, and a measurement probe which is attachable to and detachable from the optical measurement apparatus and is configured to irradiate the sample with illumination light and receive light from the sample. The measurement probe is replaced depending on subject to perform measurement.